Seaside Rendezvous
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Fourth in the Queen Challenge. Jak & Ban get ready for a day at the beach. It's a side story to my fic, "Best laid plans," which appears elsewhere. Modern AU set in the Homecoming universe.


Seaside Rendezvous

By kira

_Author's note: Fourth in the Queen challenge series, this one is from the album_ A Night at the Opera _and is called "Seaside Rendezvous." I had to use the line "Give us a kiss!" This is also a side-story to a fic I wrote called, "Best laid plans," which is up at the adult version of this site. I had a word count of 500 to a 1000 words. I came in at 633. _

_FYI: A _minshuku _is a private home providing lodging for travelers. They are quite common in Goza, Japan, which is a sleepy little fishing village and home of the Goza Shirahama beach._

_Thanks once again to Jen for looking this over for me. _

"_**Seaside rendezvous - so adorable  
Seaside rendezvous - ooh ooh  
Seaside rendezvous - give us a kiss!"**_

_**From the song, "Seaside Rendezvous" by Freddie Mercury.**_

888

While Bankotsu, who had already changed into his board shorts, left to go find out from the Tanakas what time dinner would be tonight, Jakotsu took his time getting dressed in his new Speedo. He got as far as getting naked when someone knocked politely on the shoji leading to their room, before sliding it back. Thinking it was Bankotsu, the cross-dresser called out, "Give us a kiss!" as he slowly turned around only to get the shock of his life when he saw it was Mrs. Tanaka.

The eighty year old woman giggled like a young girl as she handed him a stack of towels. "You're such a naughty boy, Hibiya-san. Although, if I were several years younger, I'd take you up on your offer..." She smiled. "And then some…" she finished, winking at him.

Jakotsu laughed. He was embarrassed over flashing her like that, but he was glad she wasn't angry. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to both Mr. Tanaka and Bankotsu about prancing around naked and his inappropriate remark. "I'm sorry…I didn't expect you to be there."

"That's alright, Hibiya-san. For a brief moment you made me feel like a girl again. Kusao-san is a lucky man," she said.

"You think?"

"I know… Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better go before my husband comes looking for me." Smiling impishly at him, she beckoned the cross-dresser closer. When Jakotsu leaned as close to her as he dared, she kissed his cheek. At his questioning look, she replied. "You told me to kiss you when I came in."

Jakotsu laughed again. "That I did."

Nodding politely, the old woman turned and left.

Jakotsu quickly slipped on his Speedo. He was busy adjusting himself when Bankotsu returned. "Ban honey!"

The younger man stood there with his arms folded neatly over his chest. "Don't 'Ban honey' me," he said mock seriously. "What's all this I hear about you fooling around with our hostess?" He tried glaring at his life-partner, but failed miserably. He started to laugh.

"I see the news traveled fast," Jakotsu smirked.

"Yup! Tanaka-san said to tell you if you want his wife that badly, you can have her."

"No!" The cross-dresser's eyes went wide.

"Yeah… But she told him he was more your… HAHAHAHA… type…" Bankotsu chortled.

"What can I say? I'm damned sexy! And everyone wants me! Hehehehe!!" the older man smirked.

"Truer words never spoken…" Bankotsu said as he pulled his life-partner close and kissed him.

"You're pretty hot yourself…" he murmured against his lover's lips.

Bankotsu kissed him again. "As much as I'd love to take this further, there's a beach calling our names."

Jakotsu sighed as he pulled away from his lover's embrace. "Yeah… Besides, if I stay here any longer, you're going to have pound me into the futon, otherwise I won't be decent enough to go outside." He placed his hand over the growing bulge in the front of his tiny bathing suit.

Bankotsu shook his head at him. "Yeah, that Speedo is rather reveling." He let his eyes wander hungrily down his life-partner's form.

"And that's exactly why you like it, my lil dumpling."

"Hell yeah!" Bankotsu grinned wickedly at him.

"Anyway…" The cross-dresser sighed. "Let's go, before I drag you off for a bit of fun in the futon and it gets too hot to sit at the beach."

"That's what the water's for, Sweetness."

"Easy for you to say, Ban honey, but I don't want to burn and tend to burn when I spend a long time in the water," Jakotsu said ruefully as he slipped a t-shirt over his head and pulled it on.

"Okay…" Bankotsu said reluctantly. Taking his life-partner's hand, they grabbed a couple of towels, before leaving the Tanakas' minshuku for the beach…


End file.
